Over the Edge with you
by KonekkoNekkoi
Summary: Soul cheats on Maka, the shock leads her into doing something reckless. Kid saves her, Maka isn't sure she could ever recover, what will happen? Kid and Maka's undeveloped feelings for each other blossom as they spend more time together. Kid x Maka. Rated T for language, and teen maturity themes, ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the first Kid x Maka fanfic I have ever made, R&R, hope you enjoy~

...

It had been going on for only 2 and a half months, they already confessed their feeling of love for each other, but was it really love?

**CHAPTER ONE: IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS  
**

Maka touched her face with one hand gently, they never kissed once, not even on the cheek.

She looked at her hand blankly, they never did anything lovey-dovey.

In truth, their relationship was going slow, in fact, their bond seemed to be regressing.

Maka was unhappy with Soul's lack of attention for her, they were growing more distant from each other every passing day, what they once called 'love' seemed to be just a thing of the past, burried under layers of insecurity and neglect.

Maka also noticed how Soul often went out and not coming back until very late in the morning or until early in the morning, or all together the next day.

Maka had questioned him on his actions, he simply answered that he was just clearing his mind, or training even.

Maka knew he was lying but she didn't want any more conflict between them, so she let it slide with a fake smile. Soul never told her what was on his mind anymore, and he rarely said anything comforting to her anymore.

Maka felt like everyday she was asking herself was this who she truly loved, while she stared blankly around the empty room, Soul's scent lingering lightly. She always loved his scent but now it was just another smell she remembered to distinguish him.

She remembered how they started off shy and sweet, but now she was trying to hold their crackling love together, but then the more she tried, the more their quarrels began to grow.

There was no spark anymore, no happy feeling with him anymore, if there was, there would always be regret followed by such emotions. She stared at the door, the door he just walked out from 23 minutes ago.

She felt so empty inside, hollow, is this what she really wanted? To feel miserable like this? Her body shifted on the couch.

She quickly stifled her teary eyes and decided she would go look for Soul, she quickly grabbed her usual black coat and headed out the door.

-OUTSIDE-

It was a cloudy day, big dark, and tall towering clouds loomed over Death City. 'Its going to rain' she thought to herself subconsciously as she wandered about.

She wanted to know where Soul was, and what he was doing. This was getting out of hand, he never told her what he was doing anymore.

Suddenly her thoughts shattered as he heard a faint, yet distinguishable female voice moan 'Soul'. She immediately ran silently towards the sound and all the time, was fighting back the panic building in the back of her throat.

She peeked around the corner and saw Soul, and a girl. Her heart dropped in an instant.

They were making out in an alley, tongues and all. Maka watched in horror as Soul was groping the girl's huge breasts and nice butt. The whole time they were giggling and nipping at each other, with series of grinding and mewls of pleasure coated in lust.

"Do you love me more than than under-developed meister you live with?" the female asked Soul in a seducive voice as she caressed his chest, slightly out of breath.

The female had a plump body, make up caked on her 'attractive' face, and she dressed as if she were going to the beach.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough baby..mm" Soul replied in a husky voice, he sounded a bit drunk, as he continued to unbutton the female's shirt. She shrieked playfully as he did so.

Soul's hands were running up and down the female's body, as they continued with these vulgar activities.

The only things in the air she could hear were their moans and disgusting things they did to each other, Maka felt that she was dieing inside. She clenched her gloved fists.

Maka felt that she now truly detested Soul, no way was she going to watch or listen to them any longer, she ran away silently, choking back anymore tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes.

Maka ran and ran, until she came to a clearing where there was a meadow and a steep cliff, her legs suddenly felt weak as her knees unbuckled and she was on all fours ont he grass and she dug her hands into the now damp grass.

As her white gloves got stained with grass stains as she pulled grass up, she wondered why she felt so hurt and why she even fell in love with a jerk like him, was it even love?

She started to sob, crying her heart out. She knew Soul was lustful at times but this was too far. Soul cheated on her!

_'I can't believe that bastard! H-how dare he!'_ She thought in her mind as she continued to sob harder, it was a heartbreaking sight, she was pouring her heart out.

_'He was my first love too... was it even really love?'_ she wondered to herself again as she continued to pull out the grass beneath her, her white gloves were now soaked with water, and were stained with series of green and brown.

She continued to bawl silently, teardrops hitting the grass, soaking into the back of her gloves, until she felt numb. She felt numb in her chest, she felt numb and couldn't feel her hands that were now trembling, and she couldn't feel any emotion anymore.

She didn't care anymore. It all felt numb. Her body loosened and she stood up, rising slowly off the ground shakily, pieces of grass on her black jacket.

She walked towards the cliff subconsciously, her eyes blank with no emotion in them at all, yet they still had tears flowing out of them.

She advanced another step closer to the edge of the cliff. Everything was fuzzy.

She reminisced how they use to smile with each other.

She advanced yet another step closer to the edge of the cliff. She felt as if she were in a dream.

How they use to be together now everything was a memory.

She took another step, now she was at the edge, she looked at the steep drop, she noted how she felt empty inside as she looked down on the barren land below her.

She could hear the lonely howl of the wind echoing below her, that steep barren wasteland with nothing in it.

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling negative about her existence.

_'If I disappear, It'll be one less nuisance for everyone... _

_Black*Star won't receive any of my annoying Maka chops, Papa won't have to worry about taking care of me anymore, the top students won't have to worry about competing with me at school anymore.'_

She took a deep quivering breath_ 'Lastly, I wouldn't burden __that bastard __Soul anymore... goodbye.'_

Maka never noticed it was raining. She felt too numb. Too broken. She didn't hesitate.

She stepped off the cliff, hoping that this fall would kill her instantly. Painlessly.

_'Goodbye dear world'._

...

Next chapter coming up soon! I promise... how was it? Don't get me wrong I love SoMa but there is just so many of that, so I wanted to make this adorable KidxMaka pairing.

R&R Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is chapter two! Enjoy~

**CHAPTER 2: COMFORT AND COINCIDENCE**

"Ugh" Death the Kid grumbled "Rain is asymmetrical!" as he wiped mud off his symmetrical shoes.

He went out himself to go get some groceries since Liz and Patty were busy doing something today, he had just finished and planned to go home on his skateboard Beelzebub.

He was in a particularly mellow mood, despite the rain ruining his symmetry.

He was only carrying a few light groceries so he didn't mind putting them in his backpack, he cruised in the air more, but only to be more soaked as the rain fell harder.

He was already planning on what he would do when he got home, all of those thoughts consisted of symmetry and how he'd fix her clothing attire and his hair, etc. He planned to take it easy and relax.

He took some time to admire the city that had rain falling down on it, as the little droplets of rain his his smooth face. Some parts of the city were symmetrical, some parts weren't.

In other parts the streets and shops were busy, but most people were just trying to get out of the rain.

He saw a couple healthy looking mint plants growing in a nearby garden shop called 'Mindy de fleurs', 'Ah, the colour of Maka's eyes, they're so beautiful' he thought to himself, but suddenly realized what he had just said mentally and a slight blush spread across his face.

Its true though, Kid loved her but he wasn't sure about these developing feelings yet, he knew her heart already belonged to Soul, it had always been like that.

He knew he didn't have a chance from the start but that didn't mean his growing feelings for her would stop. She was beautiful, intelligent and talented. He didn't understand why Soul still called her 'Tiny Tits'. Kid didn't care for chest size.

He sighed when he realized that his heart was asymmetrical it was missing the other half. Yet he still wasn't sure of these blossoming feelings. These feelings were somewhat foreign to him, the perfect son of Lord Death.

He shook those depressing and confusing thoughts away as he came nearer to his manor.

Something caught his eye and he slowed down a bit. It was someone in the meadow, and they were standing awfully close the edge of the cliff. It looked like a female figure, with a long black coat, and two pig tails at the sides of her head.

Then he realized it was Maka.

He didn't have to even thing about it and he rode as fast as he could towards her, Kid didn't care what Maka was thinking but he knew if she fell, she'd die.

All the time though, Maka was saying to herself '_No one's going to save me now.'_

Then Kid watched in utter horror as she stepped off the cliff

"MAKA!" he yelled as he extended his arm and caught her by the waist after she fell a few feet.

Maka was dangling in the air, her eyes opened slowly and her vision was blurry, then she felt dizzy and closed her eyes again.

Kid flew as fast as he could to land and set her softly on the grass, she was soaked, as if she was out here when it was pouring hard, Kid was still in the store when it was pouring hard.

Kid watched, panting, as her chest rose up and down, she was breathing. How her sleeping face looked like an angel's, but he realized she was getting wet from the rain so he took off his jacket and put in across her like a banket and propped her body up against a tree.

Kid covered his face, his hands trembled as tears welled in his eyes. A world without Maka... Its just not possible.

Maka's eyes opened, tears still streaming down from her pale cheeks "Why am I still here?" She said barely above a whisper. Kid's body loomed over hers as he put his trembling hand gently on her cheek.

"Why would you do something so reckless, Maka." He said painfully, as he fought back the urge of the panic and cry "I could have lost you." Kid said with hoarse voice.

Maka smiled weakly, more tears streaming down her face "Are you sure I'm not dead, I mean, Kid was never this nice towards me" Maka joked softly as she put her hand over Kid's hand "I could have sworn I stepped off the cliff.."

Kid widened "That's because I lo-" he stopped himself and blushed, _What am I saying?!_ "I mean its because I was awfully busy, I didn't know you felt like that Maka. I care for you a lot." Kid added in an apologetic tone.

"No, its alright Kid I understand! Being Lord Death's son and all..." Maka said in a very forced cheerful voice, attempting to wiping away her tears that just flowed ever more. She didn't want to burden Kid with her feelings, so she put on a fake cheerful face and voice.

"I mean, you're busy doing important stu-" She was interrupted with Kid suddenly embracing her gently but securely "Maka, don't act so strong all the time, you're being inconsiderate to your own feelings. Its okay to trust in others for once." Kid's voice was soothing, so was his warm hug.

This was a new side to Kid she had never seen. He seemed so horrified and he seemed so glad that she was alive. Like he needed her.

_Trust._

Maka knew that word well, she had lost her trust in Soul when that bastard cheated on her. Her grip on Kid's shirt tightened as she began sobbing again. Of course, she had friends, why was she always so inconsiderate of how they feel?

She wanted to trust, but was frightened of the thought of betrayal again. She had always liked Kid, they had so much things in common, he was always patient and honest with her, he had never done anything wrong to her.

He was kind and caring for her. He was also a gentleman, mature and perfect... Everything he did excelled. She couldn't help but feel jealous, but still she admired him.

Kid saw that she was frail right now with all these feelings running through her, and he decided that he would ask her why she almost chose to fall t her death, when she was more calmed down.

"Maka, would you like to stay over at my house for a bit? You know, to talk about it if you want to.." Kid trailed off hesitantly, he didn't want to seem like he was rushing her into anything.

Maka smiled brightly and a wave of relief washed over her "I'd love to Kid. Thanks for asking me." Maka felt overjoyed that Kid was willing to listen to her! She felt like Kid was the most dependable guy she knew! She loved how considerate he was all the time.

Kid smiled with relief washing over his features "Alright then Maka, s-shall we?" As he extended his arm towards her, as he had a light blush on his face. Maka giggled a bit, seeing Kid so flustered, she gladly took his hand as he pulled her up into a standing position.

They walked the rest of the way to Kid's house, hand in hand, not even noticing they were doing so. They walked through Death city like this not noticing the Stares from other people.

They only noticed when they got to Kid's huge front double doors to his mansion and Liz opened the door (Since Patti was asleep) "Oh hey Kid, why are you soaked" Then she quickly noticed Maka "Oh hey Maka! You're soaked too!"

Liz embraced her lovingly, Maka was feeling happy. Liz noticed Kid holding Maka's hand, she snickered "Did you two walk all the way here holding hands?'

Kid and Maka separated from each other instantly. "A-a-ah... I did not notice, f-forgive me Maka for such behaviour." Kid stuttered out as he tried to hide a massive blush. _'__This is embarrassing!' _

"E-eh, it's alright Kid don't worry, it was reassuring! Thanks a lot!" Maka said as she smiled warmly at him, slighty flustered herself.

"Well anyways you two should get inside, you're both soaked to the bone! You'll both catch a cold!" Liz exclaimed ushering them inside.

Maka stood there for a second gaping at the perfectly symmetrical house in the inside, she never noticed it before but this symmetry was very pleasing to her "Wow Kid... I love how everything in here is symmetrical.. Its so cool!"

She noticed how expensive looking and luxurious everything looked.

Kid blushed slightly "You think so?" He asked half-proudly, no one but Maka had ever complimented on his symmetrical work, she was the first to appreciate this.

"Yeah!" Maka said happily. Liz knew Kid had a been developing a massive crush on Maka and decided to keep quiet on it, or else Kid would kill her.

"Alright you two go get changed or you'll get pneumonia or something" Liz said fawning on how cute Maka and Kid looked together. Kid nodded and excused himself from the room. While Liz dragged Maka into her room to get her changed.

Liz wasn't sure if she had anything small enough for Maka to wear for underwear, but luckily Maka's underwear were dry and she only had to change into one of Liz's shirts, which was a bit baggy and some short shorts that were too small for Liz.

Liz was like an older sister to Maka, as Liz brushed Maka's hair that she let down from her pig tails, admiring how soft and healthy her hair was, as they talked about girl stuff.

When they were finished they both ran down the stairs to meet Kid on the couch with only a clean white polo with his usual pants, the girls both sat across Kid.

"Maka, are you ready t-to tell us what happened?" Kid asked her carefully, considering Maka's feelings. "Yeah, I really need people to talk to right now." She replied slightly dispirited.

"Eh? What happened Maka? Kid? I feel like I'm missing out on something big." Liz asked her with deep concern in her eyes. Kid explained how he saved her from falling to her death and how he talked to her about some things, while Maka only nodded.

"You tried to commit suicide? Maka!" Liz said hugging her "Please tell us what happened!" Liz and Kid were now looking at her with concern, the fear of losing her reflected in Liz and Kid's eyes.

"What would happen if Soul found out that you were about t-" Liz said, Kid flinched at the mention of his name. Maka interrupted "That's what its about." Maka trailed off, preparing what she was going to tell them.

...

Soooo thats the end of this chapter! The next chapter is coming soon! How will Liz and Kid react about what Maka's about to tell them? Stay tuned and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here's chapter 3! enjooooyyyy, thank you for reading! This chapter might be a bit long...

**CHAPTER THREE: HER STORY**

Liz and Kid tried not to look so intently at Maka, as she was collecting her thoughts to

project them to Kid and Liz in a way that she would make sense.

Maka thought long and hard before the words came out of her mind, opening and closing her mouth as she was about to say something.

Maka then finally got her act together and the atmosphere around her changed into a depressing one, and her eyes looked hollow. Kid and Liz looked at her a bit concerned.

"Soul..." Maka breathed "He cheated on me with another girl..." Her voice was distant with other thoughts in her mind, she also wore an extremely pained face.

Liz gasped then suddenly looked extremely furious, Kid's amber eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly agape, then his emotions began to churn into a malicious anger.

Liz clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white while all three of them sat in silence, then Liz broke the silence "That jerk! I'm going to kill him!" she yelled angrily, her voice quavering.

Suddenly the pattering of footsteps was heard, Patti came down the staircase "Why are you yelling onee-chan?" Patti asked slightly sleepily.

"That loser Soul cheated on Maka!" Liz said through gritted teeth. Patti's eyes widened, suddenly awake "HE DID?!" Patti ran over to Liz and they both started thinking of a plan of revenge, then they both turned around and asked Maka "How severe was it?" Maka tilted her head indicating she didn't understand what they were asking.

Kid answered quietly, trying to sound calm about it "I believe they're asking, what exactly did Soul do. In detail if you may." Maka realized what they meant and she looked down at her feet.

"Well" she said quietly as everyone piqued their attention to her "I saw him making out with another girl.." her eyes slightly watered, voice trembling like a leaf trying to stay strong as if a huge gust of wind blew on it. "A-a-and I ran off... I didn't want to think about him anymore.."

It broke everyone's heart to see cheerful and strong Maka so fragile and on the brink of tears like this. "Ohhhh! That makes me want to kill him even more!" Liz yelled again loudly, angrily.

Meanwhile Maka tried to look strong and faked, yet another smile "Ah, its okay I'll get over him." Liz, Patti and Kid watched her with concerned eyes as Maka giggled nervously and smiled sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her head, but her face fell again when she realized how stupid she was acting.

Kid just had a look of extreme hurt on his face, he never wanted to see her like this "Maka, you say you're fine but... Please just.. Please don't lie with such a face... "

"Huh what are you talking abo-" Maka stammered, it was then as Kid reached out to her face, she realized that she was crying. "That type of act breaks all our hearts.." Kid mumbled quietly.

All the held back feelings of sadness and her grief were finally exposed when she soaked in Kid's words, her breaking facade she tried desperately to wear, broke.

She felt as if she was going to break. She covered up her face "It's disgraceful seeing me like this... I'm acting so childishly as always... " she hiccuped.

"Maka, trust us a little more, will you?" Liz said softly patting her back " Everyone is weak at some point, you don't have to be strong all the time."

"Ehhehe.. thanks Liz.." Maka said through sniffles. Kid looked at her with pleading eyes " Trust in us Maka. When you're weak, your friends are always there for you, remember that."

Kid's voice soothed Maka's senses, something about those incredible amber eyes, his features, his refined gentlemanly personality made her feel... Happy.

Seeing Maka at ease a bit made Kid feel at ease, and happy too. What exactly were these feelings he harbored for her?

Maka read their soul's emotions, Kid was feeling uneasy and upset now her was more at ease, and, whats this? Happy even...

Maka realized she felt extremely tired, sensing her fatigue, Liz said "Let's get you washed up and ready for bed."

Maka nodded her head drowsily in agreement. Before she had a chance to say something, fatigue had taken over all her senses.

...

Maka awoke to the sounds of the dishes clattering and the ray of golden sunlight that hit her face. She noticed the incredibly spacious room, everything looked so expensive to the bed she was sleeping in to the paint on the walls and of course, everything was beautifully symmetrical.

She also noticed she was in different clothes.

_Gah!_ Maka thought, _Who changed my clothes?! _She blushed, she was in a slightly over sized white dress shirt and she had short shorts on too, she smelled her shirt, it smelled like Kid... it gave her a rush of happiness, enveloping her body in a warm feeling, yet she didn't quite know why.

This made her want to stay in bed a bit longer but her stomach growled in protest as she caught a wiff of what they were cooking downstairs. It smelled delicious, it made her mouth water.

She cautiously walked through the huge luxurious hallways and down one of the grand staircases silently, the sight she saw before her made her giggle a bit and she was slightly taken aback.

Kid was at the stove cooking something delicious, he was in a plain white apron, and he seemed extremely skilled at cooking. She watched his figure for a bit, from his lean but strong body to the skill he showed as he cooked the food.

Then Maka remembered how she thought Soul was a good cook, but he was nothing compared to the amazing Kid. Then again he seemed excelling in everything he did.

"O-Ohayo.." Maka said sheepishly, Kid immediately turned around when he heard her "Ah, Ohayo Maka, how was your sleep?"

Maka thought about it for a second " Actually.. it was one of the best I've ever had! Thanks for asking!" She beamed realizing this. She looked around "Where's Liz and Patty?"

"I believe they went out shopping." He hummed as he made breakfast. "I see.. " Maka replied. Watching Kid cook made her giggle a bit. He looked kind of cute, this was a new side to him she has never seen.

Kid flinched when he heard the sound of stifled giggles "W-what's so funny..." he asked cautiously, _Maybe I'm doing something funny? Worse, asymmetrical? _

Maka stopped herself, "Oh no! It's just that this is a new side to you I've never seen before." Kid smiled, relieved.

"Well breakfast is ready, here you go!" Kid said cheerfully as he set Maka's plate full of delicious looking food, perfectly symmetrical of course.

"Ah t-thank you so much Kid! Also.. thanks for letting me stay here.." She said looking down at her knees nervously. "It's my pleasure, especially when a dear friend is in need." Kid said tenderly.

Maka was taken aback by the tenderness in his voice "A-also.. this food looks delicious! You're so skilled! Thank you for making me breakfast! I could never make something like this!" she said quickly changing the topic. Then she realized again, Kid was skilled in everything he did_._

"I-It was really not that much of a hassle" Kid said shyly "I'm not that skilled.." He obviously was happy she was praising him, yet he tried his best to hide it.

The two spent most of the breakfast time talking about many things. As they both ate their food, Maka noticed the way Kid ate was so refined, even as he was talking, and she felt embarrassed that her table manners weren't the best.

She realized she was staring when Kid's eyes met hers briefly, and she quickly wiped her mouth in embarrassment for any food that managed to get on her face.

"That reminds me" Maka started, changing the topic to avoid awkwardness "This is your shirt, isn't it?" Kid blushed in realization.

"I-indeed it is.. I apologize, my shirt was the only one that fit you the best, since Liz didn't have any more clothes that fit you... does it cause you discomfort, is too large for your preference?" he trailed off.

"N-no! It's fine really! It's just a bit big, but its a really nice shirt, I like it ..." Maka stuttered. "Ah.. I'm glad.." Kid sighed in relief. "Who changed my clothes though?" Maka asked awkwardly.

Kid blushed and quickly answered "I-it was L-Liz! I assure you it wasn't me!" Maka laughed "Don't be so embarrassed! I know you're not the type of person to take advantage of me!" Kid just nodded his head, still embarrassed.

"That also reminds me.. I still need to get my stuff from my apartment.." Maka stated glumly.

"Right.." Kid said trying not to think of Soul. Maka must have caught Kid's emotions and quickly added "We can both climb through the window, I can also lock my room's door. I don't have much things anyways... but are you really sure I can stay at your mansion Kid? I feel like I'm asking for too muc-"

"It's really fine! This mansion seems empty and there's plenty of room for you! Don't worry. Also I will never let anything hurt you again, the way Soul did. " Kid said reassuringly patting her head.

This made Maka feel a rush of happiness, but she couldn't understand why.

Kid was always her superior in a way. One was he was Lord Death's son. Another, she noticed he did everything better than her, it made her look up to him in an older brother/ friendly rival way. Some of it was admiration.

"You're like a cool older brother I've never had." Maka giggled, realizing this. "I-Is that so?" Kid said surprised, Maka nodded her head with a smile

"I'm glad." He felt extremely happy she acknowledged him like an older brother but he felt slightly disappointed. The word 'brother' echoed in his head.

He was fighting the urge to hug her because she looked so cute when she smiled and the way she ate was utterly adorable, but he shook those thoughts away. I like her as a best friend... right?

When they finished breakfast, Maka offered to help with clean up even though Kid insisted that she doesn't have to since she was the guest. Maka's stubbornness and kind-heartedness had broke through what Kid was saying and she ended up helping Kid with clean up.

When they finished Maka conversed with Kid about this and that. All the while Kid was still thinking about his feelings for her.

As he was debating in his mind, the sudden loud bang of the door and the reciting of words like 'We're back!' indicated Liz and Patti had returned from their short shopping trip. It also rattled him form his thoughts.

"Good morning Liz and Patti." Maka said cheerfully as the Thompson sisters skipped through the large double doors.

"Hey Maka! Glad to see you're feeling better!" Liz said, running up to her, Patti shook head in agreement. "Ah.. yes.." Maka said shyly.

Liz and Patti scooped her up and grabbed her in a death hug. "Today is the day we're going to payback that bastard Soul!" Patti screamed. "And it's also 'Make Maka feel better day!'" Liz finished.

"Thank you Liz and Pati..." Maka said feeling like the most special person in the world. "Hey, don't thank us! Thank Kid! He thought of this! Well, we contributed a bit!" Liz said cheerfully.

"Can I get some of my stuff from the apartment first..? There's some things I want to get.. if its too much of a deal.." Maka asked nervously, as Patti held her in a death hug.

"Of course we can Maka, but we're all coming with you! Its not that big of a deal for us! In fact we're going to teach Soul a couple things.." Liz said with defiance.

"Indeed..." Kid muttered.

"Before we do any of this, let me change and wash up first! I feel gross from waking up.. sorry that you guys had to see my morning face..." Maka stated.

Kid thought Maka's morning face was lovely like always, he disagreed with her statement "You're not bad looking in the morning Maka, don't worry." he said quietly, with slightly red cheeks.

With that they prepared to set off.

...

Omg! I truly apologize for not updating so long! It's because I never thought anyone would like my fanfiction... Sorry again to keep you waiting! Also I made a couple changes to chapter 1 and 2, check them out!

Reviews are much appreciated! If you guys want to see some of my artwork you can follow me on DeviantART at .com

Thank you so much for reading! More soon!


End file.
